Never Let Me Go
by Echo Riot
Summary: What if the Hunger Games didn't exist? What if all your favorite characters went to the same Panem High School? Join Peeta as he attempts to survive the real life games of high school, and finds love in interesting places.
1. Straightjacket

**So, this is my first story. Please don't kill me if you don't like it, but totes tell me what you think. Before you ask, yes, interesting things WILL happen between a couple of the characters, but not until later. I don't own any characters blah blah blah. Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Straightjacket

Peeta Mellark is not popular. He's not overly confident, but he has a way with words. Many people might say that's what they like about him, but they'd be lying. If most people were perfectly honest, they'd be able to outright admit that Peeta is hot. His defined muscles, barely tanned skin, and cute face come together to make one of the finest human beings at Panem High. Despite being extremely attractive, Peeta stays with the almost unattractive Katniss Everdeen. He walks through the halls every day, like he's just another faceless shadow. This is the life of Peeta Mellark.

Peeta walks into the crowded hallway, kids pushing and shoving their way toward the last class of the day. He stops in front of a group of lockers and turns a dial, the black metal clicking easily under his nimble fingers. When it pops open, he quickly reaches in pulls out a book, while somehow simultaneously shoving two or three books back in. He carefully closes the locker door, startled to find a girl on the other side. Wears a small leather jacket, a pair of camo pants, and her hair in the same single braid she wears every day. A small gasp escapes his lips before he sighs and smiles at her. She smiles back and places a small kiss on his lips. Katniss Everdeen is her name, and she's been going out with Peeta for the past few months. Peeta blushes slightly at the contact before allowing Katniss to weave her fingers in between his. "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you all day." Her voice is stale and scratchy, like she's been yelling all day. He'll never tell, but this annoys Peeta to the biggest extent. If he had one complaint about her, that would be it.

"It has been all day." He'd avoided her at lunch. Something inside Peeta was telling him to move on, move away, and get away from her as soon as possible. But they were still juniors, and it'd probably be another year before he'd have the smallest hope of getting away from her. For now, he continues to smile at her, nod at her questions and remarks. Lucky for Peeta, Katniss isn't much of a talker, so they often spend nights on the phone or days in school in silence. Peeta looks forward, watching the other kids pass as Katniss tells the story of a young freshman she'd met in class Rue. Suddenly, Peeta is on the floor, something very heavy has hit him, and he turns his head quickly to see it. There, standing above him is Cato Weigh. Cato stands just a little above Peeta, tight fitting shirt showing off every bulging muscle that strains against it. The tall blond boy Peeta has attempted to avoid more than Katniss. He smiles and laughs and high-fives his friend Marvel as the walk away. Katniss has her hands on him before Peeta can even think, and soon he's standing up right again, still somehow able to think. "Don't pay him any attention, Peeta." That voice again. He knew it was meant to be for comfort, but even her softest tone is one of hard scratches and deep pitch. "Just one more year of avoiding him, right?" She smiles and nods, interlocking their fingers once more. Soon, they arrive at Peeta's last and least favorite class, Gym.

Katniss leads them to stop in front of the door, and stares him right in the eye. "Don't cause too much trouble, ok?" She means it in a teasing way, but nothing about the situation is a joke. Although Peeta has tried to avoid him most of his high school career, Cato still somehow found a way to get the same gym class, and has made it a point to make it hell every day. Peeta walks into the locker room to change, catching glimpses of the other boys and a few of his friends as they pass. He finds a comfortable spot in the back and begins changing. He lifts his shirt high over his head, revealing his flat stomach. All the years of lifting heavy flour sacks at his dad's bakery were finally paying off. Peeta runs a hand through his dirty blond hair, attempting to calm his nerves when the banging of a locker pulls him back into reality. Cato has found his way over to Peeta, Marvel standing directly behind him. At this moment, Peeta wondered why Marvel followed Cato around. He couldn't be that great a friend, and Marvel wasn't bad looking, so it wasn't with girlfriend help. Then, Peeta sighed, perfectly aware as to why they were there. "What do you want, Cato?" Peeta is secretly hoping he can talk his way out of the situation, but it's never worked before. Hell, it's worth another shot. "Awe, c'mon Mellark. You know I can't let you outta here without inflicting some kind of pain." Cato pops his knuckles loudly, some kind of cheap attempt to scare and intimidate Peeta. "But why? Why me? What is your big problem? Do you have some kind of crush on me or something?"

It was supposed to sound like a joke, like something friends would say, but before Peeta can finish the sentence, Cato is pinning him against the wall. Their bare chests press against one another as Cato's arms flex to meet Peeta in place. "What the fuck did you just say to me Mellark?" Cato's breath is hot against Peeta's cheek, his face turned slightly to the side in a sad attempt at avoiding direct contact with the taller boy. A hand appears on Cato's shoulder and almost rips him away from Peeta, the sudden loss of contact almost shocking him. It's Coach Haymitch Abernathy. "What in the hell is going on here?" The boy's teacher roars at them, his voice full of venom and spite. Cato stammers to get words out, but it's no use, they seem to get caught in his throat anyway. "You know what? I don't even care. You're always causing trouble Cato, detention for the both of you." Haymitch turns rapidly to point at Peeta. "That means you, Peeta. Today, after school, I want to see this locker room spotless before you leave here!" Before either boy can disagree, Haymitch is guiding out the rest of the boys to begin lessons in the gym. Cato gives Marvel a nod and they begin to depart, Cato stopping for a split second to flip Peeta off. Peeta sighs to himself and slumps down on a bench. How will he survive a whole detention period with a boy that hates his guts?


	2. Mean

**Wow, this has gotten so many more reviews and likes and adds than I ever would've expected, thank you so much! Because you're all so wonderful, I've decided to give you the second chapter early, so you can expect Chapter 3 on Friday. Also, if you didn't know, all my chapters are named after songs you can listen to on youtube to get a better feel about what mood the chapter is supposed to be in. There's a poll on my page right now asking you all what the name of Chapter 4 should be, which means you guys will have a say in the mood of the Chapter. I don't own anything blah blah blah, without further adieu!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mean

Peeta is counting the seconds until gym is over, and he'll have to join the less than enjoyable Cato Weigh in the locker room he'd almost died in an hour before. The sweat from a day of running collecting on Peeta's brow as he makes the final trek back to gym from the not-far-enough track. Peeta made sure he was at least a half mile away from Cato at all times from fear of retaliation. Cato carried grudges and everyone at Panem knew it wasn't smart to let him dwell. At one point, a boy named Thresh had accidentally bumped into Cato, which resulted in the biggest loss Cato had ever seen, leaving school in a pile of blood and three broken ribs. Thresh was expelled, but being on the football team didn't hurt his chances of leniency when it came to punishment. Cato's been harboring anger ever since, but none of that mattered to Peeta, not now. Now he is making his way back into the locker room, his plan to avoid Cato about to come crashing down.

Everything about the room is suddenly different, the walls don't support the way they did when he left. Once again stripping off his clothes, Peeta can hear the other boys coming in, yelling and going on about the new girl, Glimmer, and how hot they all think she is. Peeta's almost done when he hears the voice. His voice. Cato. Slamming the locker, Peeta attempts to go for the door, all the time knowing that his fate is sealed. Coach Abernathy stands at the door, talking to some of the other boys about how to improve their running times when he spots Peeta. "Where do you think you're going?" Haymitch's long blond hair hangs lazily in front of his eyes, his shorts probably too short for a grown man. "I just have to tell my ride I have to stay." Peeta's lying. He and Katniss usually walk home together, her house only a block away from his family's bakery. Now he just needed to be away. Away from Katniss and from Cato and from the other boys that laugh at his misfortune. Lost in his train of thought, Peeta takes a corner and slams right into someone.

On the ground once again, he shakes his head and opens his eyes to find his luck might have changed. Sitting in front of him is a skinny blond girl. Her eyes are blue, like the ocean, and her gold locks cascade down her face and hang perfectly past her shoulders. She wears a white tank top over a pair of khaki colored shorts, her hiking boots only a fashion statement as Peeta is sure she doesn't hike. It takes only a moment, but the girl soon realizes what's happening. "What the hell? Watch where you're going!" The angel Peeta has thought he saw was only an illusion, as the girl reveals her inner disgust. "Glimmer? What are you doing?" Peeta stands and attempts to help Glimmer, who knocks his hand away and stands on her own. A smaller girl with black hair appears and pushes Peeta away. "Get away from her, Mellark. Didn't Cato teach you a lesson earlier?" Clove was never one for subtlety. Even though she's only a sophomore, Clove is in good standing with a lot of juniors and seniors, especially Cato. This fact almost immediately put her at the top of Peeta's no eye contact list. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Clove's voice is almost as annoying to Peeta as Katniss' is. He simply scoffs and turns away, returning to the gym and a fate he can no longer escape.

As he makes his way back to the gym, Peeta recalls the situation that he's gotten himself in. One, he is about to face one of the scariest kids in high school because he thought it'd be a good idea to call him out. Two, Cato's already alerted his friends about the situation, meaning that he wouldn't have anywhere to run if he decided that somehow that might be a good idea. Three, something was off about Cato, something wasn't right. The second the comment left his lips, Peeta could see that it hurt Cato more than it would a normal person. Four, and possibly the scariest thing about the situation, is how Peeta felt when Cato's chest was pressed up against his. He didn't want to push Cato away like he does Katniss when she touches him. No. Somehow, the contact felt enjoyable, it made Peeta warm inside, a strange feeling in the bottom of his stomach that blossomed as soon as Cato touched him. Peeta pushes the thoughts out of his head, opening the doors to his inevitable doom.

Peeta sits in the shower end of the locker room, toothbrush in hand. He scrubs the tile in silence as Cato polishes the lockers. "This is your fault Mellark." Cato's voice is full of contempt as usual. Peeta sighs at how preposterous even the notion sounds. "What was that Mellark, you've got something else to say?" Cato storms at Peeta, fists balled, ready to do whatever damage he can get away with. Peeta stands and backs into the tile wall, hoping to avoid whatever pain is about to be inflicted. Once again Cato slams his hands on either side of Peeta, trapping him between muscular arms. "Say what you have to say!" Cato's breath is warmer than before, almost burning Peeta as it skims past his cheek. A sudden rush of bravery overcomes him, and Peeta turns to face Cato, green eyes meeting blue. "It's true, isn't it? That's why you're so mean!" Cato slams his hand against the tile once more, eyes wild with rage and passion. "You've got a lot of balls, Mellark." Peeta can hear it in his voice, he's faltering. Simply the sound of his voice clues Peeta in to the inner torment, the rage.

"You've got a crush on me Cato, you don't have to hide." It comes out as a whisper, but it's enough to set Cato off. Teeth gritted, he pushes Peeta to the floor, jumping on top of him, pinning his hands to the floor by his wrists. Cato's face is mere inches away from Peeta's. He closes his eyes, waiting for the pain and shock of Cato's fist to wash over him, but it doesn't come. Instead, Peeta feels the lips of the taller boy on his own, the heat of his breath suddenly inside his mouth. Peeta closes his eyes again as Cato's hands find and run through his hair. The moment is perfect, as perfect as a secret kiss in the locker room shower can be. The pairs of lips separate, much to Peeta's dismay. He slowly opens his eyes to witness Cato's fist coming down hard on his face.


	3. Starry Eyed

**How are y'all doing? As promised, here is Chapter 3. Thank you to all who have reviewed and favorited my story, but I do need a few favors. If you like my story, PLEASE go vote in the poll on my page. I can't start Chapter 4 without a title, and I'm giving you all the opportunity to choose the direction this story goes. See you at the bottom! Enjoy! Also, I don't own anything. Love!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Starry Eyed

Cato is late for dive team practice. He's left Peeta bleeding on the floor, feeling no remorse for the poor boy. Cato opens the doors to the gym to find Marvel waiting for him. They walk down the hall together, not speaking but somehow keeping an air of understanding around them.

"Cato, what's the matter?" Marvel breaks the silence, attempting to understand the contempt toward Peeta. "What are you talking about?" Cato continues walking, eyes forward, shoulders rolled back and chest propped out to seem like he has things under control. "I mean with Peeta, no one's ever made you that mad before." Marvel has stopped, standing in the middle of the hall. He eyes Cato, who begins to slow, and turn around. "Mellark is my business Marvel; don't make this into something it's not." Marvel's face contorts into a grimace, attempting to show distaste for the situation as a whole. He steps forward, grabbing Cato's wrist between his slender fingers. "Cato, please, we're supposed to be friends." Cato rips his arm from Marvel's grip, startling the brown haired boy. "Do whatever you want; I'm not your responsibility." Cato turns to leave once again, headed for the pool, but Marvel opens his mouth to speak once more. "I know what happened." This stops Cato dead in his tracks. What did he mean? Cato simply stands in the hall, not moving, not breathing. Waiting for Marvel to reveal what little information he might have. If it isn't consequential, Cato might be able to turn it into something less, manipulate Marvel's memories to make him think he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I know what happened... With Finnick. I know." The words barely leave Marvel's mouth before Cato is at his neck. Cato's finger wrap around Marvel's throat as his other arm pulls him into the wall, slamming his back hard against the brick. "Cato..." Marvel struggles to breathe against Cato's hand. His eyes are wild with anger and hate when suddenly, they soften. His features go limp, and he releases Marvel, who sucks in air quickly attempting to regain the consciousness he lost a moment before. "I'm... Sorry... Marvel, please don't be mad..." Cato turns quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with his friend. Something inside him has changed, a secret switch that's turned his anger off. "Cato... I didn't mean..." Marvel still wants to be friends, much to Cato's relief. He turns to face Marvel, allowing a small smile to spread across his face. "Why don't we just... Get to practice." Cato nods and they walk toward the pool again in silence.

Peeta limps down the road toward his home, dried blood making his face itch. He's looking through one eye, as the other eye swells with blood from Cato's attack. He makes it to his family's bakery, expecting to be scolded by his mother for his injuries, but it doesn't take long for him to remember that his parents are divorced. He walks passed a few patrons looking at pastries and makes it to the stairs that lead to their over bakery apartment. He takes the stairs two at a time, making it to his room. Peeta throws his bag on the floor and goes to lie down on the small bed, blankets pushed against the wall due to his restless sleeping. His wounds ache, but the heat on his lips remains a constant reminder of what really happened. He touches his eye, and flinches at the contact. Then, his fingers travel lower, toward his lips. The contact triggers the memory of Cato laying over him, his blue eyes soft and glazed over after their lips had met. Peeta closes his eyes to further push himself into the memory, when his father calls out to him. "Peeta, Katniss is here!"

Peeta's eyes widen at the sudden revelation of Katniss being his girlfriend. He scrambles around the room, looking for something to hide his bruises. He slips on a dark grey jacket and slides the hood on, turning toward the window. He hears Katniss enter the room, and sit on his bed. "How was detention?" Peeta should've prepared himself for her voice. It takes a certain amount of patience to deal with her, and Peeta has none at the moment. "It was detention." He can feel his own voice faltering. "Katniss, we need to talk." He doesn't turn, but puts his hand on her knee, reassuring her that nothing's wrong. "Good, there's something I need to tell you, too." Peeta can feel the tension grow between them. "You first." Peeta wants all the bad news to come at once before he has to break the poor girl's heart. "Peeta, there's someone else..." Peeta slightly gasps at the information. It shouldn't hurt as much as it does, but something about Katniss leaving him makes Peeta feel weird, awkward. "His name is Gale, he's a senior and he wants me to be his girlfriend." Peeta smiles slightly, not wanting to let on that this information is welcome. Somehow, her voice has become less annoying and more tolerable, like someone had finally turned the noise down on an amplifier. Maybe this is the relationship they were meant to have, friends. "Are you okay?" Katniss puts her hand on Peeta's shoulder, attempting to turn him but he resists.

"It's alright, I'm happy for you. I wish you two the best." He turns just enough to show Katniss a smile, and she smiles back. She places a small kiss on his cheek, causing him to flinch. "So, what'd you have to tell me?" Somehow Peeta had forgotten he had to tell her he didn't want to be with her. He simply shakes his head, "It's not important." She nods, patting his head as she walks out. "I guess I'll see you at school." She walks out and a feeling of relief sweeps over the room. He pulls the jacket off, allowing his shirt to come off as well. He flops down on the bed, shutting his eyes in hopes that sleep will overtake him soon. His alabaster white skin easily showing the purple bruises all over his muscular chest and flat stomach. Sleep comes but not easily, as Peeta dreams first of the misfortune of the attack, but then of the strange feeling he gets when Cato is around.

* * *

**Awe, snap! Yeah, I did it. I made sure Finnick would have a hand in things! I hope you enjoyed this as much as the others. Don't forget to vote in the poll, and reviews are love! **


	4. Ignorance

**Well, y'all voted and here it is! Thanks again to everyone that voted, and thanks to all that subscribed. This chapter is just the start, expect a new PeetaXCato chapter by Sunday. Also, for all of you pervs out there, the smut is coming! Be patient, and I will deliver! It's my first time writing anything like it so I want it to be perfect. I don't own anything, blah blah. Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ignorance

Cato's hands brush expertly across Peeta's body, easily overtaking the boy's senses and sending him into a sensory overload. Peeta's shirt has been abandoned, as Cato does the same, pulling his own shirt over his head revealing tight abs and a defined chest. Peeta runs a hand over every bump in Cato's stomach, imagining valleys between mountains and smiling at how smooth the skin is. Cato grabs Peeta's other hand and holds it to his chest, allowing him to hear the taller boys heart. The sound suddenly overtakes the entire room, heavy thuds that are almost alien to Peeta. Cato whispers something, but Peeta can't make it out. Then, suddenly, he's gone, leaving Peeta in a dark room all by himself.

Peeta wakes violently, blankets discarded and pillows thrown around the room. Peeta's entire body is exposed, a small pair of underwear the only thing covering him. He rubs his eyes, yawning in the early morning light. It's the weekend, which meant that Peeta would have to assist his father with the bakery before he could go anywhere. Not that he had anywhere to go. Katniss would be hanging out with her new boyfriend, Gale, and he couldn't go see Madge Undersee without her. Madge and Peeta weren't exactly friends, so without Katniss it seemed idiotic to attempt the trip. Peeta's muscular legs raise him out of bed, arms flexing to keep him steady on the bed. He walks over to a small mirror on his wall, inspecting every inch of his perfectly toned body. He turns for a moment to see his round bubble-butt before slipping on a pair of grey shorts over it. The shorts hang loosely off the boy's waist, showing just enough of his blue undies to be appropriate. He digs through a drawer, and then another until he finds a navy blue shirt with a yellow anchor on the side, and slips it on. The feeling of his hand gliding passed his flat stomach reminds him of the dream he's just had, and he sits down to evaluate. Peeta rubs his temple, brushing dirty blond hair behind his ear as he thinks.

"Did I really just dream of Cato?" Peeta asks himself, shaking his head in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with me?" The sound of footsteps startles Peeta. He rises up to look for a headband of some sort to hide some of his bruises. He settles on a grey bandanna that he wraps around his forehead, inspecting the visible purple in the mirror. Peeta's father opens the door to greet him, but gasps when he sees Peeta. He walks over and grabs Peeta's chin, turning his he's slightly to get a full view of the damage. "Peeta, what happened?" Peeta turns his head in shame, escaping his father's grip. "Nothing dad, it's nothing." Peeta's father walks over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace that Peeta returns. "Was it that Cato boy? I knew he was no good!" Peeta pulls away from his father, attempting to calm the situation. "Yes, it was Cato, but don't worry. We went a couple rounds with him, made sure he looked worse than me." Peeta throws a few quick punches into the air, showing his father how much of a fighter he is.

"That's my boy, Peeta! That's my boy!" Peeta's father moves to leave, a wide smile spread across his lips. "Listen, get yourself cleaned up. I've got breakfast waiting in the kitchen." Peeta nods, and then sighs as his father leaves the room. He looks himself over once more in the mirroring, grunting as his fingers run over the bruises. He grabs the jacket he'd worn when Katniss had come over, and heads downstairs.

It's late in the afternoon when Peeta heads toward Katniss' house. She'd texted him while he was working to let him know that she and Gale are going to a party, and that he is invited. Peeta climbs the stairs to Katniss' door, knocking gingerly to let her know he's there. The door swings open, Katniss' two braids swinging at her back. She throws her arms around him, taking a moment to look his face over. "Peeta, what happened to you?" Peeta doesn't feel like telling the story once more, so he simply shakes his head. "It's nothing Katniss, really. Where's Gale? I've been dying to meet him." Peeta's lying, but Katniss is none the wiser. She smiles and gestures for him to step inside. When he does, a tall boy with black hair stands in front of him, hand extended to shake Peeta's. Peeta gives a small smile and takes his hand, squeezing lightly.

"So, you're the infamous Peeta Mellark. Sorry for stealing Katniss from you." Peeta gives a sly smile, turning toward Katniss. "Steal her? Please, if you love something, you set it free, right Katniss?" Katniss blushes, and then punches Peeta softly in the arm. Katniss is not one for the lovey dovey, so it's only natural for her to reply in violence. Peeta's eyes grow wide. Katniss always tried to hit him when he kissed her or tried to hold her hand. Maybe that's why Cato... "Peeta? Are you alright?" Gale's voice wakes Peeta from his daydream. He shakes his head and smiles. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready?" Katniss nods and the group heads out, piling into Gale's car. Peeta learns on the ride that that party is at Thresh's house, but that almost all Panem High is going. Someone had let the word slip, and almost everyone made plans to go. Gale pulls onto a dirt road, sailing past high fields of wheat and orchard. They soon arrive at a large compound buried behind the tall trees. It's almost night time but the lights from the house shine bright, showing hundreds of kids running and screaming and jumping in the pool. Gale parks the car, and the group travel inside.

They're greeted by Thresh and Rue, his younger sister, who Katniss hugs and talks with for a moment. "So you're Peeta, I have to say, I'm impressed." Thresh crosses his arms, nodding at Peeta, looking him up and down. "What did I do?" Peeta's eyebrows raise, generally concerned at what kind of rumors were being spread about him. "We heard what happened between you and Cato." Gale says. Peeta's eyes grow wide. "Yeah, I thought I was the only one to stand up to him!" Thresh laughs and slams a hand down hard on his shoulder. Peeta breathes a sigh of relief. "Hey, where's the bathroom?" Peeta asks, and Thresh directs him up the stairs. Peeta can hear Thresh and Gale talk about a boy named Finnick and his wife Annie, who're apparently at the part. He's up the stairs before he can hear anything else, and makes his way to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror for a second, adjusting his clothes and examining his bruises. He looks out the window to catch a flash of blond. He pushes himself further out, and watches Cato walk toward the trees, fists balled in anger.


	5. Both Of Us

**Awe, snap! I know I was supposed to upload this Sunday, but I have a job. Besides, this chapter is just to juicy to let you have without a little bit of a fight. To make up for it, if this Chapter gets 5 reviews before Sunday, I'll upload two chapters Monday! That's the cute chapter 6 and the SMUT chapter 7! Also, I'll be opening a story of SMUT with your pairings! Review chapter 7 with your favorite Hunger Games pairings, and something you'd like to see ;) and I'll make it happen. Blah blah, Love you all! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Both of Us

Peeta watches curiously as Cato takes off into the ocean of trees. The orchard swallows him, snuffing out his bright blond hair just as suddenly as Peeta had seen it. He turns to walk out the door and heads downstairs, past kids laughing and dancing, making general fools of themselves. Peeta rushes out the back door, careful to avoid Marvel, who's only a few steps ahead of him. Marvel breaks into a run after Cato, but Peeta maintains his speed. Once inside the trees, Peeta continues to follow Marvel, hiding behind the trees to cover himself until they reach Cato, who seems to be crying in the dirt.

"Cato... Please, talk to me..." Marvel's voice is cracked, stressed. Peeta can tell that a flurry of emotions are surging through Marvel, the same way he assumes they're going through Cato. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Cato manages to choke out between sobs. The sound breaks Peeta's heart. Simply the hurt radiating off Cato's voice feels like a punch to the face. Marvel moves to wrap his arms around Cato, but Peeta can't see, still concealed behind a tree. All is silent for a moment, but soon a rustle echoes through the trees, the sound of leaves breaking under someone's weight.

"Please Marvel, just leave me alone." Cato's through crying, but his voice still sounds like he can't breathe through his nose. Peeta can hear Marvel make a move, but second guess himself and turn away, walking toward the party. Peeta moves to leave as well, but a twig snaps under his shoe, alerting Cato to his presence. "Who's there?" Cato sounds surprised, desperate even, afraid. Peeta slowly reveals himself, stepping out of the shadows into the limited light. Cato quickly wipes his eyes, turning away from the boy.

"What the hell do you want Mellark?" Peeta steps closer, another wave or bravery overtaking him, much like during their scuffle in the locker room. Cato moves to step back, but his wrist is caught in Peeta's quick hand. "Why are you crying?" Cato attempts to pull his hand away from the shorter boy, but Peeta holds fast in his grip. "It's none of your business!" Peeta can hear it again, the faltering. Cato's voice is unsure, alien to the normally demanding boy. Peeta takes another step forward, but Cato doesn't flinch. He remains still, projecting an air of ferocity at Peeta, who takes yet another step forward.

"You've got some balls, Mellark." Cato and Peeta are chest to chest again, Peeta tilting his head back slightly to look the blond in the eye. Peeta stares at Cato's lips and feels the butterflies in his stomach again. He raises a hand between them, touching Cato's hard chest lightly at first, but then pressed firm against the toned muscle. Cato doesn't move, doesn't speak, he only breathes allowing Peeta to do what he wants. Soon their eyes lock again, a soft smile spreading across Peeta's lips.

"You have to be brave, sometimes." With that, Peeta crashes their lips together, feeling Cato's warm breath in his mouth once more. Both Peeta's hands raise now, each one gingerly pressed against Cato, whose own hands rest at Peeta's waist, seemingly pulling him closer. Cato's eyes shut hard at Peeta's contact, allowing himself to enjoy the moment, if only for a second. Cato raises his hands to grip Peeta's muscular arms, separating their lips and pushing Peeta away. He slides down into the dirt near a tree, mumbling "I can't do this... I just can't..." Peeta quickly gains his wits about him, and kneels to see Cato face to face.

"Talk to me Cato, I know you feel the same way I do." Peeta attempts to comfort the taller boy, tears streaming down his face once more. "I can't do this Peeta. I can't be with you. I won't be like this, I can't." Peeta stands to consider the statement. Being gay wasn't something people at Panem talked about, true, but it wasn't like they would be pariah. People are accepting, accepting enough. "Cato what do you mean like this? Being gay isn't..." Cato shakes his head, disagreeing with Peeta before he can finish.

"Not gay Mellark, I don't care what people think of me. I can't be in love." Cato's done crying, he rests his head against the tree, staring blankly at the sky. It's almost pitch black now, only a small stream of light reaching from the house. Peeta blushes slightly, holding a hand up to cover his mouth. "You... Love me?" Cato looks at him; eyes squinted in a hard stare. "Don't be an idiot, Mellark. Why the fuck else would I pick on you so goddamn much?" Peeta's eyes widen. He'd been told that boys with often pick on girls that they like, but now all the pieces were fitting together. Cato started picking on Peeta in seventh grade, a fitting age to continue to bully game. Could he really have held on to this crush since junior high? Even if he had, love is a strong word. Was that the feeling Cato was giving Peeta? The butterflies were just a part of having a crush, weren't they?

"Mellark, say something." Cato's voice is forceful again, hard. He's retained some amount of venom even though he's just shown Peeta his sensitive side. "Cato... I don't know what to say..." Cato rises quickly and slams his fist hard into the tree. His eyes are shut tight to avoid eye contact with the smaller boy. Peeta simply stands in the middle of the orchard, watching Cato stomp around.

"Don't say that! Say anything but that, please... Tell me you hate me; tell me you never want to see me again! Anything but you don't know!" Peeta's heart sinks at Cato's words. Even though the taller blonde had tormented and bullied him for years, Peeta wanted to feel him close again. He wanted to feel their bodies pressed together again, but not just that. He wanted the butterflies that Cato gave him, the warm and fuzzy feeling Peeta got whenever he was near. "You..." Peeta starts to say. Cato's blue eyes shine in the darkness, wide with hope and wonder.

"You love me, real or not real?" Cato sighs, eyes and tense body relaxing just a bit. "Real." Cato moves toward Peeta, who takes a step back to avoid Cato's grasp. "I can't say I feel the same." Peeta watches Cato's features fall, his hopeful expression replaces with one of dread. "But..." Cato turns to Peeta, more agitated than anything now.

"I'm willing to try." Cato gives a soft smile, eyes darting down. He looks up at Peeta, who's smiling. Cato reaches forward, letting his fingers slide gently across Peeta's arm. "Mellark, you have to know I'm not very good at this." Peeta smiles at him, wrapping his arms around Cato's neck so their chests press together once more. "Well, we can learn together." They kiss once more, lingering long in the orchard that surrounds them. They allow themselves to be consumed by the darkness, time passing them by until the lights go out.


	6. Adventure Time

**So, here it is! Chapter 6 and you guys made it to 5 reviews, so Chapter 7 in just a few seconds. However, I made a little booboo in my last report. Chapter 7 is not the smut chapter, Chapter 8 is. Consider 7 a prelude to something magical, I want to make it perfect. Plus, some hot stuff goes on, so there's that. Plus, you guys wanted to know so bad, I will be including a CatoXFinnick flashback smuttacular. Which chapter? Review and find out! Blah blah, I own nothing. Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Adventure Time

It's been two weeks since the night at the party, and Peeta's never been happier. Nothing is official yet, but the way Cato holds Peeta's hand reassures him that they're together. Today, Peeta walks down the hall toward the pool where he's going to watch Cato's dive team. A wave of heat and humidity hits Peeta as he opens the door to the natatorium, passing mothers and children in swim themed shirts as he makes his way toward the team. He spots Cato immediately, waving shyly and showing his perfect teeth in a small smile. Cato walks over to take Peeta's hand, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so glad you made it." Cato leads Peeta toward a spot on the bleachers where others on his team are sitting and joking with friends. Only now does Peeta notice that Cato and his team are wearing long parka like robes with fur on the inside. Cato had said something about keeping themselves warm after being in the water, but Peeta couldn't understand why in the humidity. Cato introduces a few of his dive members, including Marvel, and their girlfriends. Glimmer waves to him, wearing a yellow tank top and white shorts, her boots replaced with expensive looking heels. It was awkward to say the least, no more than a month ago; these people wanted nothing to do with him.

Now Glimmer was talking his ear off like they'd been friends forever. Cato laughs at Marvel's horrible jokes while Glimmer simply rolls her eyes and kisses him to shut him up. Cato reaches for Peeta's hand, stroking it lovingly before flashing a smile and kissing him. "You two are too cute." Glimmer says, matter-of-factly. Cato turns to her, raising an eyebrow to send a message. She throws her hands up in defeat and Marvel laughs at her misfortune. Peeta playfully hits Cato, turning his attention toward Glimmer. "Thank you, Glimmer, that's very nice. I think you and Marvel are equally as cute." Glimmer puts her hand on Peeta, laughing at the comment. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I'm your presenter, Caesar Flickerman; let's get the show on the road! First up in the synchronized diving heat, from Panem High, Cato Weigh and Marvel Lux!"

Cato looks at Marvel who nods. Both boys stand and throw off their parkas, revealing their toned, muscular bodies. For the first time, Peeta sees Cato as naked as ever. Cato's alabaster skin contrasts heavily with his black speedo. Peeta looks at the taller boy's large chest, pecs protruding just enough to drive him wild. Peeta's eyes move down to Cato's rock hard abs, the mountains and valleys he'd dreamed about finally a reality. Peeta's eyes really widen when he look lower, at Cato's bulging crotch, the small swim suit doing little to hide his oversized manhood. Peeta's mouth almost falls open at the taller boy's large legs, the cut of muscles clearly visible the further down his eyes went. Cato turns to leave with Marvel, and Peeta gets a glimpse of his perfect round butt, protruding far enough to form round globes of flesh. "Let's go Marvel!" Glimmer yells. Peeta's pulled from his daydream, attempting to maintain his cool by clapping and yelling with her. "So, that's the first time you've seen him that naked?" The comment makes Peeta blush.

"Am I that obvious?" The blond laughs, nodding her head. "Don't worry, I remember seeing Marvel like that the first time, it wasn't bad." Peeta flashes a reassuring smile. They turn their attention to the boys, who now stand at the top of a thirty foot platform. In typical jock fashion, they bump fists before lining up. A bell is heard, and they jump off, turning easily through the air. Cato turns ever slightly forward, aiming for the water with his hands and Marvel follows suit. The duo fall to the water, entering with little splash and minimum noise. The rest of the crowd stands to applause, Glimmer and Peeta joining them. Both boys tread water to look at Caesar, who's giving them a solid ten out of ten. Cato yells, screams at Marvel who's yelling just as loud. They try to hug in the water but sink just a bit. When they make it to the edge of the pool, Coach Abernathy pulls them out, hugging both Cato and his brown haired counterpart. As Glimmer and Peeta clap along with the crowd, she leans over to him, whispering in his ear, "I wanted to thank you." Peeta turns to her, a quizzical expression on his face. Glimmer smiles, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Cato's so much nicer and I know it's because of you. You really are the best thing that's happened to him since Marvel." Peeta blushes, continuing to clap as the boys approach. Cato wraps his arms around Peeta's waist, picking him up and spinning his. When he's set down, Peeta feels Cato's lips on his own, shocked by the sudden contact. When they part, Peeta opens his mouth to speak. "You did so well, congratulations!" Cato smiles and says something, but Peeta can't make it out over the claps for the boys that went after them. He leans in, feeling Cato's hot breath on his cheek. "I want to take you out tonight." Peeta blushes, not at the words but because he can feel Cato's manhood pressed against his. He'd forgotten in the heat of the moment how large Cato is, but having the taller boy so close reminds him. Peeta quickly nods, attempting to put space between them as soon as possible.

"I'd love to, pick me up at 8?" Cato answers with a swift kiss before joining the other divers in celebration. Peeta turns to walk away, joining Glimmer in departure. They exit through the doors, walking through the hall toward the front of the school when suddenly, the doors swing open and two people enter. The boy is very well dressed, a navy button down shirt with grey slacks. His hair is brown but darker than Marvel's. The girl is small hunched over like she's afraid. She wears a white dress, black heels make her look half an inch taller. Glimmer steps forward, slightly pushing Peeta back. "Well well, if it isn't Finnick Odair." Peeta eyes the brown haired boy, attempting to figure out where he'd heard the name before. The party flashes in Peeta's mind and he realizes who the duo are. Finnick and Annie Odair married soon after high school. Thresh had only uttered their names in passing, but Peeta could remember them well. Finnick places a hand behind his head, flashing a smile that nearly blinds everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"Well, hello there. I don't think we've met." Glimmer squints her eyes at him, obviously unimpressed with his antics. "I'm Glimmer, I'm friends with Cato." Finnick's features soften for a moment before lighting up again. "Cato, huh? Well, it's nice to meet you. How is our boy anyway?" Glimmer almost growls, tightening her grip on Peeta. "None of your business, why don't you take your prom queen wannabe bit-" Peeta steps forward, escaping her grasp, and wraps a hand around her mouth.

"Glimmer! I'm so sorry, Finnick was it? My friend can't seem to keep her mouth shut but it was so nice to meet you!" Peeta quickly turns a struggling Glimmer in a different direction. She pulls away, heels clicking against the tile floor. "What the hell is your problem?" Peeta's face is red from nears dragging Glimmer, her hair a little askew. "My problem? Peeta that was FINNICK ODAIR." Peeta gives her a quizzical look causing Glimmers eyes to widen a bit, her anger subsiding a bit. "You don't know?" Peeta shakes his head and she sighs, leaning against one of the lockers. She eyes him for a moment, judging his position and stance. "Peeta, Finnick is the first guy Cato ever had sex with."


	7. Power & Control

Chapter 7: Power & Control

Peeta stands in his room, dressing slowly. 8 o'clock is rapidly approaching, but he can't seem to take his mind off the information Glimmer had dealt him just a few hours earlier. Peeta pulls on a pair of black shorts, a light blue shirt that hugs his body in all the right places, and his favorite "cosmic" vans, a pair of slip ons that features pictures of stars and the universe. He stands to examine himself in the mirror, recalling and tracing the bruises that once lined his body. Peeta touches his lips, smiling at how much has changed since the first time Cato had kissed him. A knock at the door signals the taller blonde's arrival. Peeta runs down the stairs toward the back door where his father has beaten him to the punch. The door swings open to reveal Cato, a vision in the moon light. The blondes soft grey t-shirt clings to him like a second skin, three parallel buttons hang open just under his neck. Cato's blue jeans signify his real country boy attitude, and the boots he adorns don't help.

"Ah, Cato, what a nice surprise." Peeta's father is being sarcastic. The last time they'd talked about Cato, Peeta had neglected to mention that they are dating, so Peeta's father continues to see him as the town delinquent. "Good evening, Mr. Mellark. How are you?" Peeta's father chuckles to himself, but only a bit. He doesn't want to offend the boy. "I'm well, Cato, you're here to see my son?" Cato nods ambitiously as Peeta makes his presence known, the taller blond taking a moment to take in his sight. "Peeta, when will you be home?" Peeta smiles at his father before stepping out of the house with Cato, totally ignoring the question. "Remember that I'm going to see your brother's tonight and won't be home till later!" Peeta's father shouts one last warning before watching the boys drive off in Cato's truck. They arrive soon after in a wide open expanse, a pasture of sorts, where Cato has prepared a picnic in the moonlight.

"Cato, this is amazing!" Peeta smiles at the taller boy, who shoves his hands into his pockets shyly. "Well, this is our third date and I wanted it to be special." Peeta wonders for a second, what's so special about a third date? He shakes it off before joining Cato on the blanket, sitting nearest the basket of food. "I hope you're hungry." Cato smiles at Peeta but he barely notices, the smaller boy is too busy eyeing all the sweets Cato has packed at the bottom. After a course of chicken, salad, and a slice or two of pie, Peeta lays gently on Cato's stomach, tracing the boy's firm muscles with his finger through his shirt. "This was perfect, thank you." Cato smiles through sleepy eyes. He rests his hand on Peeta's head, rubbing his hair gently. Suddenly, Cato leans forward to kiss Peeta, who's taken aback by the sudden movement. He calms himself, breathing in hard before letting Cato drag his hands around. The smaller boy is now straddled by Cato, his muscular legs sitting outside Peeta's more toned pair. Slowly, Cato's hands begin to move down, away from Peeta's chest toward the button of his pants, but Peeta stops him.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Cato attempts to kiss him again but Peeta pulls away, a little concerned by the taller boy's actions. "I want to... You know... Have sex with you." Peeta blushes at the mere mention, taught to be ashamed at utterance of the word. "Not here, Cato. We're in the middle of nowhere, it's cold and... I feel like we'd have a much better time in my bed." Peeta is shocked at his own mastery of the language and the third boost in courage he's had since beginning his relationship with Cato, the first two pertaining to kissing him. Cato nods and begins to pack up, almost throwing things into his truck to get them going just a little faster. Thoughts race through Peeta's head. The third date is the sex date; would he be able to do it? Did he want to? Yes. Peeta knew without a doubt that he wanted to be with Cato, even if it wasn't Cato's first time. Once in the truck, Peeta begins worrying. He'd seen porn and he knew that I would hurt. Couple that with the fact that Cato is hung like a horse and Peeta's sweating bullets by the time they get going. Not wanting to seem inexperienced, Peeta eyes Cato and attempts to sensually rub his crotch to show he's not afraid.

"What are you doing?" Cato asks with a laugh. Peeta pulls his hand away from his shorts, a little hurt. "I'm trying to be sexy." Peeta sticks a lip out, frowning at Cato who continues laughing. "You don't have to be worried Peeta, I think you're perfect." Peeta blushes, pulling his hand to his mouth to cover his smile. "Cato, I'm a virgin..." Cato only smiles wider, laughing just a bit more to calm the smaller boy down. "Like I said, you don't have to be worried." They arrive at Peeta's house, his father long gone. Time passed slowly while they were together, but the moon hangs high in the sky when they walk inside. Peeta pulls Cato up the stairs and into his room, leading the blond to his bed, where they sit. "Just do what I say, ok?" Peeta nods as Cato leans forward, pressing their lips together. Peeta falls back onto his comforter, Cato now straddling his waist like he did the day in the locker room.

Cato reaches down, unbuttoning the smaller boys shorts and standing to slide them off. Peeta blushes, as it's the first time Cato's ever seen him in such a way. The taller blond smirks and leans toward him to take off his shirt, Cato now the only one wearing any kind of suitable clothing. Peeta's skin shivers with goose bumps; Cato's touch the only thing that seems natural now. Cato leans toward Peeta, placing his hands down on the bed near his legs. "You make the cutest faces. Do you want to undress me?" Peeta simply nods and Cato pulls him to his feet, the smaller boy's underwear hiding little other than his manhood. Peeta starts with the shirt, pulling it over Cato's head to reveal every toned and taught muscle to be found underneath. Peeta traces the deep crevices of Cato's abs, following a trail down to his pants, which he unbuttons and pulls down. Peeta's eyes widen once more at the sight of Cato's oversized bulge, the bright green briefs almost unable to contain it.

The blond tries to hide a laugh but can't help himself. He snickers causing Peeta to take his attention off the massive pouch in front of him. "You're so... Big." Cato bites his lip, teasing Peeta before standing and pushing the smaller blond down onto the bed. The taller boy straddles Peeta once more, grinding their bulges together until Peeta becomes visually aroused. Cato eyes Peeta's bulge, running a rogue hand over it a couple times. Peeta's not as big as Cato, but his manhood is nothing to be ashamed of. The pouch sticks out far enough for Cato's whole hand to grab it through the fabric. "Are you ready?" Cato stares deep into Peeta's eyes, pulling every ounce of courage out of the boy. Instead of simply nodding, or giving the taller blond a kiss in agreement, Peeta grabs the back of Cato's neck, pulling them closer together. "Absolutely."

* * *

**Ah snap! What did you guys think? It's my first attempt at smut, but I have a feeling you're really gonna enjoy the actual scene. Chapter 8 will be totally devoted to their inappropriate sexy times. An added bonus? The more reviews, the longer and more... Interesting the CatoXFinnick chapter will be. Reviews are love!**


	8. Bang Bang! Shoot Shoot!

**Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Just like the rest of this story, this is my first time even attempting to write smut, so please let me know what you think. Your feedback will help me with the Cato/Finnick chapter. Also, are there any artists that like my stories? I've been wanting to commission a picture, and would be totally willing to write you whatever you wanted, smut included all pairings :D Anywho, let me know what you guys think, and enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8: Bang Bang! Shoot Shoot!

Peeta and Cato's lips crash together furiously, hardened members rubbing against one another through thin fabric. Peeta's the first to break the kiss, fingers wavering over the taller blonde's waistband. Cato looks down, then into Peeta's eyes. "Wait," he whispers, placing gentle kisses down the smaller boy's chest and flat stomach toward his underwear. "Let me do you first."

Peeta lies back, allowing Cato's nimble fingers to slip under his the waistband of the smaller boy's undies. In one quick motion, Cato yanks the garment down to view Peeta's throbbing member for the first time. Cato smirks, his experience showing through his meager expression. Peeta gasps as Cato wraps his fingers around the quivering length, teasingly stroking it up and down, careful to avoid the sensitive head. Peeta bites his bottom lip as Cato expertly examines his hard cock, looking Peeta in the eyes and smiling for a split second. A moan escapes Peeta's lips, Cato's tongue swiping the sensitive skin. Before Peeta can think, Cato is wrapping his entire mouth around the hard muscle, sending the smaller boy into a frenzy of feeling. The warmth of Cato's mouth sending chills all over Peeta's body, and he tenderly places his hand in Cato's hair.

Cato looks up at Peeta, blue eyes shining in the moon light as a strange sensation comes over the smaller blond. Suddenly, his whole body convulses as his muscles tighten and his eyes shut tight. Cato only sucks harder, causing the length to become slick and wet from spit. Peeta's hands return to his sides and he grips the sheets, eyes bursting wide as his orgasm pushes from deep within him. Cato keeps Peeta in his mouth, swirling the smaller boy's sticky load in his mouth and using it as lubrication to stroke the boy a little harder. Peeta moans, almost screaming at the feeling of intense pleasure, Cato not allowing him to rest even for a second. Peeta blushes harshly, turning his head to the side to hide from Cato, who wipes his mouth and straddles the smaller boy once more. Grabbing both his hands, Cato forces Peeta to look at him, pink tint still gracing his cheeks. "What's wrong?" Cato asks between gentle kisses he places on his hostage's neck.

"I can't believe I came already, it's embarrassing, it's like I have no self-control." Cato almost bursts into a laugh as he releases Peeta, rolling over and hugging himself. "Are you serious? Peeta that was probably the most adorable thing I've ever heard. You're a virgin, I understand, you should have seen my first time." Peeta gives a small smile, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and pulling him into a tight hug. After a moment of two, Cato's clears his throat, drawing attention to the painful fact that only one of them is completely naked. He stands, pulling Peeta to a seated position before pointing to his large package. "So, you wanna help me out with this, or am I gonna have to deal with it myself?"

Peeta gulps hard, eyes full of fear and determination to handle all Cato has to offer. Not even bothering to pull his underwear down, Peeta slides the small green cotton covering to the side to unleash Cato's monster member. Still not even fully erect, the behemoth had to be at least eight inches long, and thick enough that Peeta can't get his hand all the way around it. It flops in his hand, swaying from side to side before Peeta licks his lips and takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh. Cato moans only a bit, gripping Peeta's head and eagerly pushing him down further on his lustrous cock. After building up a steady rhythm, Cato pulls out, leaving Peeta gasping and short for air. The need only increases as Cato's lips crash against Peeta's forcing them both to lay on the bed. Cato quickly grabs a condom and unwraps it with his teeth. "Cato, I don't think I can take it, you're too big." Cato only smiles, slipping the thin latex over Peeta's hard-again member. Peeta's eyes widen as Cato turns them, so he is lying down and the smaller boy is standing.

"Alright Peeta, this next part is important." The taller blonde takes Peeta's hand, placing two small fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking to lubricate the digits, while he slides the thin briefs down his legs and into a pile of discarded clothing. He then guides them down to his waiting hole. The muscle puckers and quivers when Peeta touches it, the smaller boy's fingers sliding easily inside Cato's inner warmth. This makes the taller boy moan loudly, writhing and squirming under the pressure. With a new sense of power, Peeta quickly pulls his fingers out, only to slip his member in. His pulsing cock stretches Cato in a way he's never had before. Another surge of courage pulses through Peeta, pushing him to grab both Cato's legs, holding them together to trap the taller blonde's cock just out of his reach.

Peeta feels Cato's hole tighten, causing him to push harder and penetrate deeper. Peeta pulls all the way out, belts slamming back into Cato's puckered hole, the taller boy screaming in pleasure. Peeta pushes the taller boy's legs the ground, spinning him 360-Degrees on his trembling length. Cato, now standing, arches his back and grabs Peeta, awkwardly kissing him in satisfaction. One good thrust, and Peeta's member swipes passed Cato's sensitive prostate, the taller boy throwing his head back in ecstasy. "Oh, god, Peeta, do that again." Peeta snarls, gripping Cato's hips hard, forcing himself further into the taller boy's entrance. Cato moans, almost screaming at the overwhelming sensation.

"Yeah, you like that? Take it harder for me, baby." Peeta moans and groans as Cato's hole tightens around his length. He quietly thanks Cato for making him cum so soon earlier, allowing him to last so long during the actual activity. "Peeta don't stop, you're gonna make me cum!" Peeta grabs both Cato's arms, keeping him from stroking himself to completion. Regardless, Cato's monster begins to pulse and throb. Peeta pulls hard on the taller boys arms, forcing himself deeper past the prostate one last time. Cato arches his back, and gaps for air, his cock throbbing as burst after burst of cum shoots out of him. Peeta shows no signs of stopping, thrusting harder and faster than before.

A few more strokes and Peeta pulls out, ripping off the condom just in time to cum on Cato's muscular ass. Both boys gasp for air, Peeta takes Cato in his arms and they fall to the floor. Cato looks at Peeta a moment, and the smaller boy offers a sly smile. "You sure that was your first time?" Cato jokes, and Peeta lightly pats him, smiling widely as they both drift off to sleep.


	9. Let's Go

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I got a little discouraged after the lack of reviews on the smut chapter :( Sorry this chapter is so short, I had to pump it out pretty fast ;) Anywho, if this chapter gets enough reviews, I'll be updating with the super smutty Finnick chapter Sunday. Good luck!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Let's Go

"Peeta? Are you still up?" Peeta's Father's boots creak hard against the wooden floor, waking the boys and setting them on edge. Peeta looks down, realizing they are both very much naked. Cato quickly rolls forward, attempting to collect as much of his clothing as possible. He barely slips on his underwear before Peeta's father gently knocks on the door. Peeta and Cato freeze, holding their breath. Peeta waves for Cato to get in the bed as he grabs a pair of cotton shorts and slips them on. With Cato safely in the bed, Peeta slips out, shirtless and without underwear to see his father. The smaller boy holds a finger to his mouth to quiet the older gentleman.

"Dad, it's 4 in the morning, what do you need?" Peeta's father's eyes widen, unprepared for the sudden attack. "Uh, sorry son. I just got home and wanted to make sure you're ok. Cato's truck is outside, is he here?" Peeta puts his finger to his mouth again before grabbing his father's arm and moving them down the hall. "Yes, he's here. We didn't get back till late, and I told him it'd be ok of he crashed here." Peeta can almost feel his father raise an eyebrow. The situation was uncomfortable enough for Peeta, and the old man wasn't helping. "Alright Peeta, just no funny business, ok?" Peeta nods quickly and his dad rustles his hair a bit before saying goodnight. The smaller boy slips back into his room, the taller boy still lying in his bed. "What was that?" Cato attempts to stand, but Peeta shakes his head and crawls into bed with him.

"It's nothing, go to sleep. And no funny business!" Cato snickers a bit before wrapping his arm around the smaller boy. Peeta's head rests easy on Cato's chest, the easy rising and falling rocking him to sleep.

* * *

Sand and water fly as Cato and Marvel chase each other. Glimmer giggles, most of her face hidden by a giant hat. Clove sits away from everyone else, building something in the sand or torturing a small animal. Katniss and Gale sit next to Peeta and Rue, the foursome exchanging glances with Peeta as Cato attempts to tackle Marvel. "I'm really glad you could come to the beach with us today." Peeta looks at Katniss with a goofy smile.

"Wouldn't miss it!" Gale shoots back, smiling and exchanging a quick kiss with Katniss. Rue sticks her tongue out, and the group laughs. She's the youngest in the group next to Clove, which automatically made her adorable. Glimmer stands, revealing her whit bathing suit that leaves little to the imagination, and walks over to a very shirtless Marvel in a pair of board shorts. "Marvel, honey, let's go get something to drink?" Marvel eyes Cato, who waves him away. "Sure, babe." The duo walks toward a small concession stand a good walk away. Cato, donning inappropriately short swimwear that rivals his speedo, sits between Peeta's legs, shocking the smaller boy.

"Today's been great." Peeta smiles and nods, placing a small kiss on Cato's forehead before staring off into the sun. "So, who's the girl?" Katniss almost falls out of her skin as the question leaves Rue's lips. Both boys' eyes dart to each other, a red tint gracing both their faces. "We're both boys, Rue, don't be silly." Peeta chokes out attempting to field the question. The group turns as Glimmer and Marvel run back. The duo begins to collect their things and almost sprint to the cars. "What's the matter?" Clove stands, intrigued by the sudden intrusion.

"Nothing, nothing, it's getting late; I just think we should go." Marvel's words are rushed and horse. Cato can tell they've seen something upsetting. The rest of the group begins to pack their things, none questioning the pain in Marvel's voice.

"Leaving so soon?" Cato stops dead in his tracks. Peeta turns to see the owner of the voice. Tan, well built, without a doubt this was the man he's seen earlier.

Finnick.

"I thought for sure you'd want to stay for a while longer." His voice is smooth and it lingers in the air longer than it should. Cato stands, still unmoving, as Glimmer and Marvel run passed him to handle the situation. "We're leaving Finnick, please don't bother us."

"C'mon, we're all friends here." He walks passed the couple toward Cato. The tanned god reaches a slender hand toward Cato ad almost whispers, "Aren't we?" A hand shoots out and catches Finnick by the wrist mere inches from his intended target. Peeta looks at him with killer intent, shocking even Clove, who stands with her mouth open. The paralyzed Cato darts his eyes to look at Peeta, silently thanking him.

"I think you should leave." Finnick withdraws his hand, allowing his fingers to glide over Peeta's soft flesh. Finnick stares at the ground for a moment, and then gives a small wave. "Alright, see you around!" He smiles with perfect white teeth before turning to leave. The group takes a second to collect themselves before continuing to pack. Peeta helps Cato to his truck and when they are all packed, they say their goodbyes and leave.

* * *

It seems like Cato can barely concentrate on the road on the way home. He stares blankly into the road ahead, and Peeta attempts to gauge what has happened. In the heavy woods outside Panem, Peeta gives Cato direction, "Pull over." The taller blind obliges and turns the shell gently to the side, allowing them to cruise and stop on the side of the road. Peeta reaches over to pull the keys out of the ignition, causing Cato to stare him down. "Cato, talk to me. What happened?" Cato's mouth opens, but no words come out. Peeta reaches for him, gripping the taller blond's arm tightly between his fingers. "Cato..." Cato looks at him, a soft gleam overcoming his eyes. "Tell me what happened with Finnick." Cato cringes at the sound of the name. "A... Alright..." Peeta's eyes widen with anticipation. "Do you promise to love me?" Peeta nods quickly and eagerly, as Cato let's out a small sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you, the whole truth, but I can't guarantee you'll like me afterword."


	10. Bad Intentions

**Here you go, kids! The ultrasmutty Finnick chapter! I hope it's to your liking! I do have a bit of bad news, though. There will only be TWO more chapters. That's right, and here's a little sneak peak. Finnick isn't done with Cato, and it might have something to do with Peeta. Chapter 11 will be called Power & Control and 12 will be called The Story of Us. These are the only hints you'll get from me! Remember, reviews are love and the more reviews, the quicker 11 will come. Stay perfect!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bad Intentions

Splash!

Finnick seamlessly falls into the water, ripples coasting toward the edge of the pool, where the rest of the team waits. Cato and Marvel clap, the youngest of the group a little over excited. Finnick pulls himself from the water, his olive skin glistening as he runs a hand through his jet black hair. "Finnick, that was incredible!" Older boy laughs and pays Cato on the head.

"Thanks Cat, I think you're up Marvel." Marvel nods and runs toward the diving board, almost slipping as he grabs the rail to the ladder. "So, Cat, I think I might need your help with something later, meet me in the locker room after practice?" Cato blushes and nods enthusiastically, sneaking glances at Finnick's toned abs, each one a perfect round shape. "Cool, thanks." Finnick gives a small wave when he turns to leave, giving Cato a full view of his round toned ass through the speedo. Cato blushes again when Finnick turns to smile at him, catching Cato's eyes and pulling his speedo down around his firm butt.

* * *

Marvel changes next to Cato, who keeps an eye on Finnick. "So, do you want me to wait for you?" Marvel pulls his shirt down and waits for Cato's answer, but the tall blond is too distracted. Just as Finnick is about to pull his speedo down, Marvel grabs Cato's arm, pulling his attention away. "Cato, we're the last ones here, do you want me to wait or not?" There is a pinch of anger on his voice but Cato simply waves him away.

"No, go ahead, I have to talk to Finnick." Marvel shrugs and pats the blond on the shoulder before departing from the room, leaving only Finnick and Cato in the room. Cato turns to pull his own speedo off when he feels a presence behind him. He grabs a towel and turns to see Finnick, in all his naked glory, standing behind him. Cato's mouth falls open, his eyes tracing every inch of the older boy.

"So, that thing I needed help with, think you've got time?" Finnick points down to his crotch, his penis filling with blood. Cato's eyes widen, Finnick's length was nothing to be ashamed of. If Cato didn't know any better, he might think it was as large as his. Cato drops his towel, revealing his own hardening member. Finnick smiles and walks over to grasp it, his fingers not wrapping all the way around.

"So, the rumors are true, you're huge." Cato blushes again at the comment, attempting not to thrust into Finnick's hand. "Let me take care of you." Finnick's slender fingers begin to stroke his lengthening member. Finnick almost gasps at how large it's become as he bends over a bench to take it in his mouth.

Cato shivers at the sudden, wet contact with his organ. Finnick expertly licks and sucks the entire length, almost able to take the entire thing in his mouth at once. Cato runs a hand through Finnick's hair, attempting to thrust deeper into the older boys mouth. Finnick pulls away, smiling, allowing Cato's massive cock fall from his lips, glistening with spit.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Finnjck whispers teasingly in Cato's ear. The younger boy is overwhelmed by the sudden wealth of knowledge. He nods into Finnick, attempting to kiss him but the older boys turns his head. He grabs the younger boys length and turns, rubbing it between his muscular cheeks.

Cato flinches at the contact with Finnick's hole. For the first time, he realizes that he's about to lose his virginity to someone he barely knows. He is thrown back into reality as his cock slips into Finnick's tight hole. The taller boy moans and throws his head back into the crook of Cato's neck, grinding his ass on Cato's hips. "Yeah, Cat, just like that." Cato smiles at the affirmation, pushing further into Finnick as he does.

The wet heat overwhelms Cato, he glides easily in and out of the older boys, who moans and shivers standing getting fucked. "Hold on." Cato pulls himself out of Finnick as the older boy adjust himself. He lifts his legs in the air and signals for Cato to impale him once more. The younger boy slips inside Finnick once more, this time a little more eager. He responds quickly to Finnick's demands of "Harder" and "Faster". Cato is basically pounding Finnick into the bench when the words leave his mouth. "Something's happening, my stomach feels weird." Finnick wraps his legs around Cato, pulling him close.

"Don't stop, just cum in me." Cato shuts his eyes tight, pushing deeper and deeper into Finnick until his vision goes white. Suddenly, every muscle in his body pulses and tightens. He pushes into Finnick one last time, pouring his juices into Finnicks's tight hole.

The older boy smiles and pulls Cato down to him. They almost kiss before Finnick shoves Cato toward his crotch, the throbbing member slapping Cato in the face. "C'mon Cat, help me out." Cato takes the older boys member into his mouth, attempting to replicate the older boys ease. Finnick is unimpressed as he grabs Cato's head ad shoves his length down the younger boys throat. Cato's eyes water and year before the magic words leave Finnick's mouth. "I'm gonna cum Cat, ready?" Cato attempts to shake his head no, but his mouth fills with Finnick's white heat before he has the chance. The older boy keeps Cato's head around his member, Cato's tongue almost licking his balls he's so far down.

* * *

The boys dress in silence as Cato attempts to get the taste of cum out of his mouth. He steps over to Finnick after pulling his shirt down to his waist. "So, uh, do you want to go out with me sometime?" Finnick smiles as he pulls his pants up, ass perfectly framed again by a light blue jock strap.

"Listen, Cat, nothing's gonna come out of this, ok?" Finnick turns to see a confused look on the younger boy. He sits him down, and sits shirtless next to him. "I'm not gay, Cat, you've just got a big dick, and that's awesome. How would my girlfriend feel if she knew I had your thing up my ass?" Cato's eyes widen at the sudden revelation. Finnick places a hand on Cato's shoulder, a feigned attempt at comfort. "You're really great, Cat, and your cock is huge so that's a plus. Some guy will be lucky to have you, just not me." Finnick stands to leave, slipping on a peach tank top but stopping at the door. "Oh, and don't tell anyone, ok?" Cato nods and Finnick departs, leaving the smaller boy alone.

* * *

"Oh my god, Cato." Peeta reaches out to comfort the blonde, but he refuses.

"I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity, Cato, I care about you."

Cato faces the smaller boy and try embrace, Peeta's soft hands a sharp contrast to the memory of Finnick. "Don't worry, Cato, I'll never let you go."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	11. Fear & Loathing

**Howdy, kids! How are we feeling? Well, yesterday was my birthday and I figured y'all needed a little gift from me. So, here it is, Power & Control, and because I'm so generous, you'll get The Story of Us by the end of the week! How does it feel knowing we're only one chapter away from the end? Anyway, you can follow me on tumblr at .com for sneak peeks, blogs about my inspiration, and if you message me, I may even award you with a fic of your choosing! I won't keep you anymore, please enjoy. Reviews are love!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Power & Control

Three days later, after school, Cato takes a final dive off the high board, attempting to perfect his turns before practicing with Marvel. He rises from the water, palms pushing down against the cold tile when he feels a sudden presence. Looking down at the tall blonde is Clove, her small frame held tightly in thin arms. "Clove, what are you doing here?" The small girl turns one way, then another. Cato crawls out of the pool, towering over the small girl. He adjusts his speedo before asking again. "Clove?"

"It's Peeta." She turns again, attempting to avoid eye contact with the blonde. Cato's eyes widen when Clove won't speak. He grabs her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. Tears stream down her face, words choking in her throat.

"Clove!" Cato yells. The small girl squints, recoiling at Cato's words. He pushes her to the side and walks to his bag, pulling a yellow tank top on and slipping into his sandals before moving to leave, not bothering with his pants.

"Finnick!" Clove yells her back to Cato. This stops the taller boy in his tracks, one hand on the door, still dripping with water. Clove turns to face him for the first time. "Finnick was following Peeta home, I watched them." Cato turns to face Clove, her face suddenly full of scorn and resentment. "Looks like good boy Peeta is messing around with someone else!"

"He would never!" Cato yells, taking a step toward the small girl. She doesn't flinch, she doesn't move. Her eyes burn into Cato, daggers flying with every word. "How dare you! Clove, how could you say that?!"

"Maybe it's true, Cato, think about it. Even you couldn't resist, what makes you think innocent little Peeta will be able to?" Clove snaps back, venom spilling from every word.

Cato is silent for a moment. He turns his back to her but quickly swings around to see her face, hate and fear in his eyes. "Get away from me!" Clove steps back, a sudden shock overwhelming her. She reaches for him, but the angry blond slaps her hand away. He points at her, finger right between her eyes. "Don't come near me or Peeta, ever! For the rest of your life, you stay away from me!" Before Clove can answer, Cato storms off, leaving behind one very sad young girl.

Peeta walks home, slowly, a permanent smile drilled onto his face. After everything that had happened, the young brunette was just happy to have Cato around. He felt somehow safe around the blonde, like nothing else mattered.

"Yo, Mellark!"

A familiar voice tells at Peeta, causing the boy to turn quickly on his heal. He finds himself face to face with the infamous Finnick.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about the other day. You all took off pretty quickly; I didn't have the chance to explain myself." Finnick runs the back of his head, smiling a toothy white grin the whole time. Peeta's fists ball in anger. A mix of hate and rage burn inside him, pushing him forward, pushing him to punch Finnick square in the face. He doesn't. "I mean, you all have Cato's side of the story but what about mine? I don't have a say in this?"

"Actually, you don't." Peeta's eyes widen when Marvel walks up, Glimmer only a few steps behind him, blonde curls swaying in the wind.

"Marvel, dude, you've got to hear me out-"

Glimmer steps forward, raising a hand to cut him off. "We don't have to listen to a word you say." Finnick raises his hands in defeat. Peeta notices a small smile spread across his lips, signaling a more sinister motive.

"What is it, what's so funny?!" Peeta almost screams at Finnick. The taller brunette almost falls over laughing at the younger boy's sudden outburst.

"You really thought I put all my eggs in one basket, kids?!" The group looks at one another nervously, almost dying to understand. "You're friend Clove hasn't been so loyal, y'know. As we speak, she's filling little Cato's head with horrible things about you. And he's going to believe her, know why? Because she's telling him..." His smile grows, almost consuming his entire face. "That you did it with me!" Before Finnick can burst out laughing again, Peeta slams his fist hard into the tanned god's face. Finnick falls over, blood gushing from his nose. Marvel steps forward to create a barrier between the boys while Glimmer looks after Peeta's hand.

"Gotta say, that was pretty impressive." She whispers to Peeta, throwing in a small hair toss to add effect.

"We'll handle this. Go play damage control for Cato." Peeta had almost forgotten. As bad as the lies were, he knew Finnick was right. Cato would believe every one because they involved someone he loved and someone he hated. Peeta takes off running back to the school, backpack given to Glimmer in hopes of moving faster.

Cato slams his fist into another locker, denting it beyond repair before screaming his head off. A steady stream of tears roll down his face as he yells his frustrations to an invisible counselor. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening quiets him. Peeta stands out of breath just in front of him. After a moment or two, Peeta reaches forward to comfort Cato, but is met with a harsh fist against his chin. The small brunette falls over as Cato begins crying again, yelling, screaming.

"How could you do this to me Peeta?! I trusted you with everything, you promised!" Peeta remains on the floor, face turned away from his new attacker.

"Nothing happened." Peeta whispers, barely audible. All Cato's emotions come screaming to a halt.

"What?"

"Nothing happened between us Cato!" Peeta screams, filling the room with vicious echoes.

"But, Clove-"

"Is a liar." Glimmer arrives just in time to help Peeta up. Marvel walks in behind them, the duo obviously out of breath having followed Peeta.

"We were there Cato, we saw the whole thing." Marvel narrows his eyes at his best friend, putting himself between the tall blonde and his lover. Cato steps forward, arms out to embrace Peeta, but he's stopped. Glimmer looks down to see the smaller boys hand out to keep Cato at arm's length. Marvel steps in again, putting his arm on Cato's shoulder to hold him back.

Peeta looks at Cato one last time, disappointment and rejection on his face. He quickly looks down again, a few tears escaping his eyes. "Glimmer," the blonde looks at him, arms draped around her shoulders. "Marvel, take me home."

Glimmer nods, helping Peeta out of the locker room. When they are out the door and out of sight, Marvel looks at Cato, obviously distraught and hurt. "I'm sure he'll be waiting for your apology."

With that, he departs, leaving Cato alone once again in the large room. He stands for a moment, eyes filling but never spilling over. "Peeta I'm sorry!" He yells, suddenly, but no one is around to hear him now. "Peeta please! I need you!" Still no answer. Cato sits on the bench, considering the situation before he yells and screams his anger. The sound of the door opening silences him once again. He looks up, blue eyes fixated on the one person he never expected. The only person in the world he didn't consider to come and help him.

Katniss Everdeen.


	12. The Story Of Us

**SWEET BABY JESUS, PEOPLE. It's finally here, the (hardly) anticipated finale to Never Let Me Go! Trust me, things are not what they seem, don't make any assumptions about anything until you make it to the end. I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. Please, enjoy! I also know that I was supposed to update almost a month ago but I wanted to make this absolutely perfect!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Story of Us

The pain comes in waves. At first, it's a simple turning of the stomach. Nothing some painkillers wouldn't fix. Then, it's a throbbing in his head, still not a big deal. Finally, the worst part begins to set in. It's a crushing in his heart. It starts slow, easy, like snow falling on dead leaves. But then it gets stronger. It's an emptiness that grows and eats and stays inside him until he can't sleep at night. Peeta hasn't seen Cato since the incident and it kills him. Every night, another friend appears to comfort him. Katniss, Gale, even little Rue perches on the side of his bed, singing sweet melodies in an attempt to lull him to sleep, but even dreams bring the small boy pain. Eyes shut tight at the memory of Cato's fury. Fists clench and sweat falls as Peeta tries to fight off a nonexistent panic. Just outside his bedroom, Katniss and Gale whisper, careful not to let Peeta or Rue hear their plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work? I don't feel right about tricking him..."

"Gale, I promise you," she grabs his hands and holds them to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss upon his palms. "If this doesn't work, if we don't even try, then Peeta will never have closure. At least this way, he'll be able to decide whether he wants to be alone or not."

"I know, I just feel like we're forcing him. He's not ready, Katniss, he can barely leave his room without falling over." Gale pulls his hands away from the brunette to rest them on the doorframe. He looks at Katniss, then down, unable to maintain eye contact. Katniss reaches over to console him, offering a reassuring smile. Gale nods, their unspoken code recognized and received. He steps in, interrupting another one of Rue's soothing melodies.

"Peeta? Buddy? We're taking you to Katniss' house. You're dad left a while ago, and we don't want you spending the night alone." At first the room is quiet, only the sound of small insects singing outside the window. Slowly, Peeta rises from the bed, reaching for Gale to support him. The taller boy moves forward, swinging Peeta's arm over his shoulders. The small boy looks a mess. A large blue shirt hangs loosely off his shoulders and his shorts fray at the bottom. His hair flops lazily to one side, uncombed and unkempt. He stops their progress however, and stands on his own.

"I'd like to freshen up a bit, if you don't mind." Gale nods, and the small boy removes his arm from broad shoulders to make his way to the bathroom. When he emerges, he wears a pair of large sunglasses, a deep blue tank, and a pair of black short shorts with the number 16 printed on the left leg. The group's eyes widen when he steps forward, seemingly shocked at his transformation. He steps over and slips his feet into a pair of blue converse. He looks at them for a moment, before providing a smirk and waving forward. "I'm depressed, guys, not dead." He steps passed them to make his way downstairs.

Outside, Rue says her goodbyes before Thresh appears driving a large truck to take her home. The group can hear him ask about Peeta as they drive off, slightly shocking the small boy. "Shall we?" With a low click, Peeta steps into Gale's car and they depart, arriving at Katniss' just a few moments later.

"Go on inside Peeta, I'm going to say goodnight to Gale." The smaller boy nods, exiting the car to easily find the hide-a-key near the Everdeen's door. It's the middle of the night and he knows that Prim is asleep, but Mrs. Everdeen was still probably hard at work sewing some garment or another. He enters, quietly, to the sound of a sewing machine. It stops when the small boy shuts the door, and Mrs. Everdeen steps out from behind a wall to great him.

"Oh, Peeta! How good to see you, I'd heard you were feeling I'll, are you better?" Peeta nods, offering no explanation. Mrs. Everdeen simply smiles and pats his head, removing his sunglasses in the process. "Glad to hear it. You know, you shouldn't wear these things, your eyes are much too pretty to be hidden." She plants a small kiss on his forehead before leaving back to her work.

Peeta steps quietly passed Prim's room, a soft snore heard as he does so. Peeta opens the door to Katniss' room, slowly, easily. He knows the creaks and squeaks of the house too well to be caught dead waking Prim. Once inside, he shuts the door silently, but a sound behind him startles the small boy. He throws the lights on, offering clear view that he is not alone. Sitting on Katniss' newly pressed sheets is Cato.

Peeta snorts and shakes his head, turning to exit but stops short. "Peeta, wait, please." The words seem to melt smoothly out of Cato's mouth and into Peeta's ear, and as much as the smaller boy wants to ignore it, he can't. Cato stands but Peeta inches toward the wall. "Listen, Peeta, there's so much I want to say..."

"No, you listen!" The words are harsh, sudden, and loud enough to wake Prim's goat, who begins to make sounds in the next room. "How dare you just show up! How dare you just come here uninvited and ambush me! I'm not ready! I'm not ready to even look at you right now!"

"I know, Peeta, I..."

"No you don't know! Cato, how dare you even have the nerve to say that to me! I hate you!" Cato's eyes widen at the sudden revelation. Peeta covers his mouth the moment the words leave but it's too late. Cato simply nods, eyes closed in acceptance.

"I understand... I understand you don't want to see me anymore. If it's really that bad, even looking at me, then I'll go. I'll leave and I won't come back, but know that I did it for you. Know that I won't be your Finnick. Do you understand?" His voice is barely above a whisper but it hits Peeta loud and clear. He doesn't nod. Doesn't speak. He only stares at Cato, wonder and amazement in his eyes. Slowly, Peeta moves forward, intentions not yet clear. Cato doesn't see him coming, doesn't know he's so much closer than he was before. Peeta stops cold, causing Cato to stare straight at him.

"Do you trust me?" Cato ponders this for a second. He knows the answer will determine the fate of their relationship. This one question will either make them stronger, or tear them apart. Without a second though, Cato nods, deciding to give himself completely to Peeta. The smaller boy smiles, before rearing back and slamming his fist hard into the side of Cato's face.

Cato falls down, holding his head. His eyes stare directly at the ceiling, not wanting to see Peeta leave but he doesn't. In fact, the smaller boy moves closer to pull Cato up. Blue eyes glimmer with tears before Peeta wraps his arms around the taller boy. Cato doesn't question it, doesn't ask permission, he simply does what he knows best. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy, wrapping them both in warmth.

"I know what you've been through, I know this isn't going to be easy but, Cato, I want to try. I want to forgive you over and over until we get it right. Are you willing to make that commitment to me?" Cato nods into the nape of Peeta's neck. "You love me, real or not real?" Cato and Peeta separate. Cato's green eyes staring straight into the soul of Peeta's blue.

"Real."

-End-

* * *

**Well? WELL? How was it? I really hope you guys had as much fun as I did. Remember to follow me on tumblr, .com. Tell me you're from around these parts and I'll hook you up with a little something! Oh, and one last thing. Anyone interested in a little co-writing? **


End file.
